


Droplets

by Below_Average_Fangirl



Category: Bent (2018)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl
Summary: Danny and Kate reconnect.
Relationships: Danny Gallagher/Kate
Kudos: 2





	Droplets

Removing his leather jacket Danny places it on the stool next to him as he sits down at the breakfast table, his eyes never leaving Kate. He watches her as she moves about the kitchen, surprised at the swell of feelings in seeing her do something so domestic. Rolling his shoulders he can feel his black t-shirt sticking to his skin where it is damp from the rain, a heavy silence hangs in the air between them, almost suffocating. Danny lets out a breath, laden with past regrets. There is too much they have to say to one another, too much water under the bridge and three lost years. Neither knows where to start. For a fleeting moment, he considers leaving but as he stands he sees Kate shiver, a trail over goosebumps sweeping across her upper arms. Walking up behind her Danny can see small droplets of water dripping from Kate's short hair and sliding down her neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist, his broad chest pushed up against her back, Kate melts into his embrace with ease, her head lolling to one side and resting against his shoulder as she tenderly rubs his arms. 

“You’re cold,” Danny whispers as he buries his face into her neck.

Kate lets out a strangled breath when Danny runs his tongue across her neck, his beard tickling as he wipes away the droplets of rainwater from her skin.

“Danny.” Kate breathes as she turns in his embrace, taking his face in her hands and putting her mouth to his.

There was no hesitation in their kiss. They had both longed for this for three years, with dreams so intense and real they had woken gasping for air, a dull ache burning in their bellies that could only be quenched by the other. As their mouths explored one another again, muscle memory took over and Kate’s hands journey downwards, across his chest and torso. She mewed at the feeling of him beneath her fingertips, that solid muscle her’s once more. Slipping her hands under the hem of his shirt she caressed the soft skin of his belly. Her delicate touch made Danny moan into her mouth.

Danny’s hands, which had been resting at her slim waist, moved up her back stopping at the zipper on her dress and he pulled it down with ease. Kate slid the straps of the dress off her shoulders and down her arms, breaking apart from the kiss as she pushed her dress down her body and off her hips letting it pool on the floor at her feet. When Danny reached for the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it over his head she watched with delight, admiring the way his muscles pulled and stretched with the movement. Seeing the look of pure lust in her eyes Danny smirked as he threw his shirt to the floor before catching her lips with his, pulling her to him roughly, his large hands grabbing at her ass as he picked her up with ease. Hooking her legs around his waist she let her shoes fall to the floor with a small thud as she held onto his shoulders. Danny had clocked the bedroom when he’d come through the house earlier and carefully made his way there, looking over Kate’s shoulder as her mouth moved to his neck, her teeth biting at his throbbing pulse.

When he reached the bed Danny gently laid Kate down onto the mattress before standing to unbuckle his belt and take off his jeans.

A lazy smile spread across Kate’s face. “I missed this show.” She purred as she sat up.

Danny grinned down at her as she placed feather-light kisses across his stomach before her teeth nibbled at his soft flesh. When Kate heard Danny moan in pleasure she stopped and shuffled up the bed, hooking her thumbs in the elastic of her pink panties pushing them down her legs, smiling seductively as she threw them at Danny, who caught them with ease. 

Bringing her panties to his face he inhaled her scent as he drank in the sight of her lying there before him, her lower half-naked and exposed to him. “Fucking hell babe. You’re stunning.” 

“What? You forget or something.” She smiled coquettishly 

Danny shook his head, dropping her panties to the floor as he finished undressing. “No. Just realising how much of an idiot I was to cut you out of my life.”

As he stood there, naked. Kate’s eyes roamed over his tall muscular body taking in the smattering of dark hair across his chest and the scars left by the bullets from that fateful night. She swallowed, pushing down the lump in her throat and blinking back tears as she remembered that night by his bedside in the hospital. When she feared she would lose him forever.

“Kate,” Danny said with concern as he knelt on the bed. 

But Kate shook her head, pushing that memory away. “Come here and make it up to me.” She whispered.

As he crawled up the bed Danny lowered his head to place kisses to her legs and thighs as he made his way up her body. Lying back down, eyes closed, Kate revelling in the feeling of his soft plump lips against her cooled skin, the coarse hair of his beard tickling the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Reaching down she took hold of his hair between her fingers, stroking gently as his tongue delved into her wet folds, teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Shifting underneath him she tugged on his hair and Kate mumbled his name between her shallow breaths. “Let me taste myself on you.” She begged.

Not wanting to deny her, Danny moved so that his legs were straddling her, his weight resting on his arms either side of her head as he brushed his lips against hers. Sweeping her tongue across his bottom lip she savoured the taste of herself on him before her tongue explored his mouth, her arms around his neck. Hungry for more of her Danny made a trail of kisses from her jaw, down her neck and across her lace-covered breasts. His teeth nipped and teased her erect buds before he buried his face between her breasts, breathing in the scent of her. He made no move to reach his hands underneath her and undo the bra. Smiling to herself, knowing what he wanted, Kate sat up and Danny lifted his head to look at her.

Caressing his face she spoke softly. “Lie on your back.” 

Closing his eyes Danny turned his face to kiss her palm before doing as she asked. Kate straddled his hips and Danny rested his hands on her waist, a mix of lust and love flashing in his green eyes.

Laying her hands on his chest she ran her fingers through the smattering of dark hair there as she shifted herself into position reaching down to take hold of his length at the hilt. Slowly she guided him into her, biting back a moan as he filled her. When her body became accustomed to the feeling of him inside of her again she slowly began to rock her hips back and forth, resting her hands on his broad chest for leverage, her nails digging into the hard toned muscle. 

Danny’s eyes went wide at the way Kate’s breasts pushed together. He smiled. “I missed this view.”

Kate laughed lightly as she lent forward, the shift in her position causing both of them to gasp and Danny instinctively increased his grip on her hips as they kissed. 

Continuing to control the pace Kate sat back on her heels as she reached behind herself to undo her bra, enjoying the look of hunger in Danny’s eyes. He’d always loved Kate being on top, her hands on his chest and the way her breasts moved as she rode him. Bringing his hands from her hips, Danny cupped her breasts, palming them gently before running the callus pad of his thumbs across the nubs, increasing pressure as Kate’s moans and mews grew louder. She responded to his touch by increasing the rhythm of her hips and working her muscles to tighten around his cock, making Danny growl with pleasure. When her back arched and her head snapped backwards, a strangled cry escaping her throat, Danny knew her orgasm was close.

Kate cried out in surprise when Danny suddenly sat up, a hand slipping between them as he used his thumb to massage her clit. Shockwaves ran through Kate’s core and for a moment she lost her voice, her mouth opens wide to cry out, but only gasps escaped before she shuddered and collapsed forward, her head resting on Danny’s shoulder. Holding her to him Danny lay back on the bed and Kate buried her face in his chest panting heavily, trying to regain control of her mind and body.

“Danny.” She whimpered. 

“Shh,” Danny said as he kissed her temple. “I was making it up to you remember.” He could feel Kate smile against his skin. 

“If you insist.” She said as she kissed his chest.

“I do.” He whispered, his large hands rubbing her back gently as he cherished the feeling of her in his arms again. 

As they lay their eyes closed, secure in one another's embrace. A sense of calm and peace washed over them and the only sound was the gentle patter of rain falling against the window.


End file.
